The Serpent of the Gold Coast
by melanshi
Summary: When Bella, Cleo, and Rikki wake up the morning after the full moon, they find themselves on the sand surrounding the Moon Pool. The worst part is they weren't the only ones there. Some creature with webbed fingers and fins behind its ears left before they woke up. Emma returns and learns the girl she rented a house next to on her trip is living on the Gold Coast for the summer.
1. Chapter 1 The Serpent Arrives

"C'mon! I've been _dieing _to see Mako!" the girl moaned.

The boy looked from the full moon above, to the girl and eventually to the ocean. "I dunno…"

The girl smiled deviously, turned, walked ankle deep into the water, and dived in.

The boy sighed. His friend was a devil.

The water bubbled and, as if on cue, a huge sea serpent rose out if the waves. Its bright blue eyes blazed off its aqua scales. The creature hissed, showing its sharp teeth that could maybe become the death of the boy.

But instead, the creature turned and dived back under, drenching the boy head to toe.


	2. Chapter 2 Cleo, Rikki, and Bella

Cleo, Rikki, and Bella were having a sleepover. The three mermaids were worried that Sophie destroying the Moon Pool may have made the full moon have an effect on them again.

Rikki thought her two friends were being paranoid, yet inside she was worried too. But, since she was the rebel, she decided that the girls would not Ducktape the windows, although she also decided they would sleep in the window-less bathroom.

"Do you guys want to play something before we go to sleep?" Bella asked.

"Sure!" Cleo agreed. "How about 'Go Fish'?"

"More like 'Go Human'." Rikki went to get the cards. Suddenly, she froze and looked out the window.

"Rikki? Rikki?" Bella and Cleo went to see what was wrong. Soon, they froze too.

The last thing each of them remembers was the thought "The enemy is at the Moon Pool."

**Who is "The enemy"? Is he/she a threat to our favorite mermaids? Who are the girl and the boy from Chapter 1? Why am I asking so many questions?**


	3. Chapter 3 Serpentine and Adam

**I do not own H2O but I do own "The Creature", Serpentine Nickson, and Adam Michaels.**

**To liveonpurpose: Thank you! Your review was my first review ever so I didn't sleep all night! I'm working on making my chapters longer. I guess I was reading too many Sharon Creech books.**

Cleo was the first to wake up. She groaned and spit sand out of her mouth. Getting up, she realized she was in the sand around the Moon Pool.

"Guys," she nudged Bella and Rikki. "We must've fallen asleep at Mako."

Rikki and Bella were up in a flash. "Mako? But we always wake up in bed!"

"After getting moonstruck," Bella realized.

"And it doesn't look like we were the only ones here." Cleo pointed to a spot in the sand shaped like a person.

Except it wasn't a person.

"Does that have _fins _behind its ears?" Rikki asked.

"And webbed fingers?" Bella noticed.

"Bella? Rikki? Cleo?" The girls turned and saw Sophie.

"Hi… what are you doing here?" Cleo asked nervously.

"I wanted to see how this cave reacted to the explosion." The girls cringed at Sophie's answer.

"It's been repaired."

"WHAT?" The girls ran to the wall. It was perfectly normal.

"Strange, huh?" Sophie asked. But the girls didn't hear her.

They were already out to sea.

Emma walked into the Juicenet smiling. Except it wasn't called the Juicenet anymore. It was called "Rikki's Café".

"May I get you something?" the redhead at the counter asked.

"Yes, please. I'll have one strawberry shake." Emma looked around for her friends.

Her eyes rested on two kids. One was a girl dressed in a black backwards baseball cap (**try saying that ten times fast**), black shorts, and a black "Selena Gomez" tee. Her hair was blonde and braided down her back. Her eyes were blue and brighter than the full moon.

The other was a boy. He was tan and wearing a basketball jersey, green shorts, and a Yankees cap (**I know this story takes place in Australia but the kids are American so why would he not have an American baseball hat?**). He had curly brown hair and hazel eyes.

Emma felt like she had seen them somewhere before. Then she noticed the serpent tattoo on the back of the girl's neck.

"Serpentine!" Emma grabbed her shake and ran over.

Emma's family had rented a house next to Serpentine's for two weeks. Serpentine was only 13, six years younger than Emma, but she made a great friend. She hadn't known Emma's mermaid secret but Emma had seen her dive into her pool and come up for air five minutes later. The girl was amazing.

"Emma?" Serpentine said in her American accent.

The girls hugged and Serpentine motioned for Emma to sit down.

"Emma, this is Adam." Serpentine pointed to the boy. "Adam, this is Emma." She turned to Emma. "So, Em, what are you doing here on the Gold Coast?"

"I live here," Emma responded.

"Really?" Serpentine smiled, her pure white "fangs" shining. "Adam and I are just staying for the summer."

"Where?" Emma asked.

"34 Schoolhouse." Serpentine took a sip of her drink.

"That's right next to me!" Emma laughed.

"Neighbors again!" Serpentine high-fived Emma.

"Em!" Emma turned and saw Cleo, Rikki, Lewis, and another girl.

"Guys!" Emma screamed as she hugged her friends. She took a step back and looked at the girl. "You must be the famed Bella I've gotten a million emails about."

Bella smiled.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my new neighbor, Serpentine Nickson!" Emma pointed to Serpentine's booth.

"Serpentine's a boy?" Cleo asked.

"What?" Emma turned and saw only Adam. "Adam, where's Serpentine?"

Adam shrugged. "She looked a bit uncomfortable when Bella and the others came in."

Emma realized she hadn't introduced Cleo, Rikki, and Lewis. She did quickly.

"I'll go find her. I'll have her call you, Emma." Adam assumed Serpentine had Emma's cell number.

"Great!" Emma said.


	4. Chapter 4 Deeper into the Mystery

**In part of this chapter, Serpentine is texting a friend. Serpentine's texts are in italics while her friend's are underlined. **

Serpentine sat by the shoreline. Ever since she had gotten her serpent tattoo she'd felt… closer to the ocean.

Her phone rang. It was a friend from her old town.

Hey, Serpie

_Whaddaya want, Mike?_

Nothing. What's up?

_Just sitting at the beach._

Tattoo?

_Totally._

C'mon! It ain't that bad…

_It nearly got me killed the other night._

It's bad.

Serpentine ignored his last answer and stared out to sea again. She sighed and got up.

**Who is "Mike"? What did Serpentine mean by "It nearly got me killed the other night."? Why does she feel "Closer to the ocean"? Why do I use a lava lamp as a reading light?**


	5. Chapter 5 Could It Be

**To mixaholic: It depends on the time of day and if I'm in a good mood or a bad mood.**

Cleo, Bella, Rikki, Emma, and Lewis were still in the café.

"It was weird, guys!" Cleo whispered/exclaimed.

"Yeah, its fingers were webbed…" Bella started.

"…And it had fins growing behind its ears!" Rikki finished.

"A person like that shouldn't be hard to find." Lewis looked at Emma.

"What?" Then Emma realized what he was hinting on. "No way! Serpentine _can't _be the creature from the Moon Pool."

"She could be using that hat to cover up her fins." Bella shrugged.

"She doesn't have webbed fingers!" Emma whispered/screamed.

"Maybe she's like us," Rikki suggested. "She only changes when she touches water."

Just then, Emma's new iPhone beeped. It was a FaceTime request from Serpentine Nickson. Emma clicked "Accept".

"Hiya, Em!" Serpentine said. She was soaking wet.

"I found her!" Adam said from off-screen.

"Listen, guys…" Emma said. "This isn't a good time…"

Serpentine's smile faded. "I understand. Bye."

Emma stopped the FaceTime there.

**Is Serpentine upset that Emma stopped the FaceTime? Who is the creature? How did they fix the Moon Pool? Is it really Serpentine Nickson? Why does my polar bear teddy bear smell like my mom's perfume?**


	6. Chapter 6 The Fight

**I don't own H2O. I just own Serpentine and Adam.**

That night, Emma stopped by Serpentine's house.

Adam opened the door.

"Hi, Adam," Emma greeted. "May I speak to Serpentine?"

"She's… uh… asleep!" Adam answered quickly.

"But it's only six." Emma knew Serpentine was awake.

"It's the time change!" Adam said. "It's got her really tired!" He faked a yawn. "Me, too."

"Adam, let me talk to her," Emma heard from inside.

"But—" Adam was cut off.

"Lemme talk to her!"

Adam stepped aside and Serpentine appeared. "What's up?"

"Listen, Serpentine," Emma said. "I'm sorry I had to cut you off before."

"It's okay." Serpentine blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"Why'd you leave?" The question caught Serpentine off guard. She didn't answer so Emma didn't push it. If Serpentine didn't want to talk, it wasn't Emma's business.

"Is this why you came?" Serpentine demanded.

"No, I wanted to see if you were okay." Emma was stunned by her.

"It is." Serpentine slammed the door in Emma's face.

"Serpentine…" Emma spoke through the mail slot. "If there's something bothering you, you can tell me."

Serpentine whirled on her heels and slid something over the mail slot.

**Uh oh. Is this the end of Serpentine and Emma's friendship? Why was Adam saying Serpentine was asleep? What is bothering Serpentine? Why won't she tell Emma? Why is this chapter so short?**


	7. Chapter 7 An Old Enemy Returns

Serpentine walked into Rikki's Café and noticed Emma and Cleo sitting at a booth.

"Sorry for yesterday, Em." Serpentine walked over the table. "I can be a bit like a… shark."

Emma looked at her. "I'm sorry too. If you were hiding something there's probably a good reason."

Serpentine smile and scratched the back of her neck. "Thanks, Em. I'm going for a swim."

"She apologized?" Bella asked as the girls were walking on the beach at Mako.

"Yup," Emma responded. "She said she could be a bit like a shark."

"Hmmm… I wonder…" Bella said.

"Cleo, Rikki, Emma! So nice to see you again." The girls turned and saw Charlotte Watsford. "I'd like you to meet my cousin David."

An older boy cracked his knuckles and advanced on the girls.

And Emma, Rikki, Cleo, and Bella heard a battle cry and something slammed into David, knocking him over.

It was Serpentine! She looked at the girls and yelled, "Go! I can handle them!"

She didn't have to tell them twice.

"Do you think it was the right decision to leave Serpentine with Charlotte and David?" Emma asked. She was in the Moon Pool with the others.

"It wasn't a bad decision." The mermaids turned and saw a creature that looked human besides the fins behind its ears and its webbed fingers.

**Oooooh! What will happen to Serpentine? Is Charlotte after anything besides revenge? Who is the creature? Does it have any powers? What is it? What did Serpentine mean about "being a bit like a shark"? Why does my clock say 1:00 a.m.?**


	8. Chapter 8 The Creature Revealed

**When we last left off, Charlotte is back and her cousin tried to attack the girls. Luckily, Serpentine came and fought the cousin while the girls escaped. Later, in the Moon Pool the girls were deciding whether or not it was a good idea to leave Serpentine alone when the creature appeared. Now onto the chapter.**

The girls took the creature to Emma's house where they got a better look at it.

It had blonde hair that draped down past its shoulders with two turquoise fins sticking out. Its irises, pupils, and the white parts of its eyes were glowing blue. It wore a dress made entirely of scales that started pink at the top and faded into blue. Its feet were bare and on its hands it had extra blue skin in between its fingers. Its lips were aqua and it managed to convince Emma that it wasn't from being cold.

Eventually, the creature got bored and created a thin, floating stream of water from a cup Emma had given it.

"How…" Cleo trailed off. The creature just gave it a sad look and continued to focus.

Just then, Lewis burst in. "What hap—" He stopped when he saw the creature.

"We found her on—" Emma was cut off by Cleo.

"Serpentine! We left her on Mako with Charlotte and David!" Cleo realized.

As if on cue, Adam strolled in with a red-haired boy.

"Don't worry. We'll explain after Serpent Girl changes back." The boys folded their arms.

The creature sighed and got up. "Just for the record, this doesn't mean I can't handle myself!" It snapped at the boys. The creature closed its eyes and soon bubbles surrounded it. The creature rose high into the air. There was a bright blue light and a girl appeared. She began to fall but something swooped in and caught her.

Adam's friend put the girl down.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

The girls and Lewis were shocked.

It was Serpentine Nickson.

**Cliff hanger! Who is the red-haired boy? How is he so fast? How is Serpentine the creature? What else can she do? Can Adam perform magic? What will happen with Charlotte and David? Will any other enemies come back? Why isn't my air conditioner coming on?**


	9. Chapter 9 Fire and Water

Serpentine looked at the shocked faces of her friends, especially Emma.

"But how?" Lewis asked.

"It's the tattoos." The boy pointed to the serpent tattoo on Serpentine's neck and the phoenix tattoo on his shoulder. "By the way, I'm Mikey."

"So if she can turn into a serpent and her tattoo's a serpent…" Emma started.

"I can transform into a phoenix." Mikey smiled.

"Fire and water…" Cleo realized.

"I can't morph into anything," Adam grumbled.

"You probably know we're mermaids," Bella said.

"You _attacked _me," Serpentine pointed out.

The doorbell rang. Cleo went to answer it.

"Oh no," she said.

**I love cliffhangers! Who's at the door? Could it be Charlotte? What can Mikey and Serpentine do? Why is my flash drive a cute little turtle? **


	10. Chapter 10 The Serpent and the Phoenix

**Only one person actually guessed who was at the door but they didn't actually get it.**

**I don't own H2O. I own Serpentine Nickson, Adam Michaels, and Mikey.**

Serpentine, Adam, and Mikey walked over.

"It's just a blonde scientist person!" Serpentine said. "How bad can that be?"

"Denman knows about mermaids!" Rikki answered, realizing who it was. "As far as she knows, we gave up our powers!"

"In that case," Adam said. "Hide!"

Mikey shot up the stairs, grabbing Adam as he went. Serpentine closed her eyes and motioned her hand downward. She became water and melted into a puddle. Cleo hid in the kitchen, while Emma, Lewis, Rikki, and Bella dived behind the couch.

There was another knock and the doorknob turned.

"She picked the lock?" Bella asked Emma.

Emma nodded and froze the lock on the door.

Suddenly, the teens behind the couch noticed a puddle nearby. The puddle rose into a form and became Serpentine.

"What are you doing?" Lewis asked.

"Saving your butts!" Serpentine looked at Rikki, Emma, and Bella. "And tails." She grabbed their hands and they all became puddles.

Mikey flew in and grabbed Cleo faster than the eye could see. Then he darted upstairs.

Cleo, Mikey, and Adam looked at each other. It was going to be a long day.

**What will happen now that both Charlotte _and _Denman are back? Will Denman find out? Will Charlotte join Denman? With Serpentine and Mikey's powers, can our favorite mermaids overcome all problems? Why do I have a Scooby-Doo sticker on my bedpost? **


	11. Chapter 11 We Are So Dead!

**I don't own H2O Just Add Water (if I did there would be a fourth season) but I do own Serpentine, Mikey, and Adam.**

Emma took out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" was the weak response.

"Hey, Serpentine! It's Emma!"

"Hi," Serpentine replied weakly.

"I'm at the beach with Cleo, Bella, and Rikki and we're going for a swim then meeting at Mako," Emma said. "Wanna come?"

"Well, considering that you just WOKE ME UP, I'll meet you at Mako."

"Okay, bye!" Emma hung up and rang into the ocean.

…

"Okay, Cleo," Rikki said. "Nachos or apples?"

At that moment, Serpentine (in her Serpent Creature form) swam in. The girls noticed that her scaly dress was now a scaly wet suit.

"_Hola!_" Serpentine greeted.

Mikey flew in from the opening of the volcano holding Adam.

Mikey's outfit was a jumpsuit of red, orange, and yellow feathers. His hair was also covered with feathers, like a helmet. His eyes glowed red.

Mikey traced every crack in the wall.

"Nice," he commented.

Adam's phone beeped. He looked at whom texted him.

"Emma?" He asked. "Your mom wants you home."

"Race ya!" Serpentine disappeared underwater followed by the others.

Mikey looked at the wall again.

"C'mon," he told Adam. "We should get home."

As soon as they left, Sophie Benjamin fell down the hole and climbed up the stairs. She stopped when she saw the Moon Pool. There was a red feather, a blue scale, and another orange scale.

**Da da da! What will Sophie do with the samples? What will happen with Charlotte and Denman? Nachos or apples?**


	12. Chapter 12- Secret Codes

**I don't own H2O. I own Serpentine, Adam, and Mikey.**

**Also, Kim and Elliot are 14. Serpentine, Adam, and Mikey are one year younger (13). Just wanted to clarify that.**

_Knock, knock!  
_Kim groaned as she got up from thecouch. Who would be bothering her on a Saturday?

The teen opened the door to see a black-clad blonde girl.

"Hey, Cl—" The girl stopped when she noticed that Kim wasn't Cleo. "Oh, sorry. I'm looking for Cleo."

"Name?" Kim yawned.

"Serpentine Nickson."

Kim studied Serpentine. "Cleo isn't here. You can text her."

Serpentine shrugged. "I lost my phone. Can I leave a note?"

It was Kim's turn to shrug. Serpentine took out a piece of paper and scribbled something down. Finally, she handed the note to Kim.

Waving goodbye, the girl turned and walked away as Kim closed the door.

Kim was about to slip the note onto the table but paused. What kind of annoying little sister was she if she didn't sneak a glance at the paper.

Smiling, the teenager sat down and unfolded the paper:

_Shark Isle_. _12 hundred hours. Control exercise. See ya there. Serpie._

Kim cursed to herself quietly. Of course the younger girl had written it in code.

Suddenly, a smile sparked on her face. She just happened to know who was good with codes.

….

"Are you positive that's what it says?" Kim asked Elliot.

He nodded. "It's 'Mako Island. 12:00.' Uh, something. I can't figure out 'Control Exercise'."

Another smile lit up Kim's face.

**What is Kim's plan? Is it a threat to our favorite mermaids and their friends? What happened to Sophie and the samples? Why is this chapter so short?**


End file.
